How it all began
by x se
Summary: How two lonely children met one day, and how one little pink haired girl made a little blonde boy’s birthday the best yet. NaruSaku ONE SHOT


How it all began

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
Note: I wrote this in honor of Naruto's birthday.

-

Uzumaki Naruto had gotten a pair of goggles from the Hokage this morning, but they were big so he was wearing them around his neck. His was wearing a white t-shirt and black shorts, with the goggles around his neck, and heading to the park. He was only five years old, yet he lived alone. Because of something that was not his fault, most of the village despised and loathed him. He was slowly developing a plan, but he wasn't sure if it would work or make people angrier with him.

But right now, little Naruto was going to go to the park. After all, it was his birthday and he never _normally_ went to the park. So why not go now, on this very special day? It all made sense to Naruto, and that was all he needed to go to the park. And frankly, it should work, because he was just an innocent child, not a demon. However, most people were busy this day, so young Naruto was in the clear.

When he arrived at the park, he noticed it was empty. Though slightly upset by this fact, little Naruto also knew that that way, no one would pick on him. So he happily ran over to the sand box and began making sand castles. Soon, he had made a little empire. Then he stood up and picked up a nearby bucket. He spun the bucket and knocked down the sand castles, and the little boy laughed happily as the castles fell to the ground.

"Hey, why'd you do that?" asked a voice. Naruto turned around and saw something that made his small heart freeze. A _very_ pretty little girl with pink hair, and emerald eyes that were staring at Naruto in confusion.

"Why'd I do what?" asked Naruto curiously.

"Knock your castles over." said the little girl, sitting down across from Naruto and beginning to make a castle.

"Cause it looked fun." said Naruto with a shrug. The little girl smiled.

"Really?" asked the pink haired girl. Naruto nodded vigorously and the girl began working harder on her castle. "My name's Sakura."

"Okay Sakura-chan!" exclaimed Naruto happily, glad this girl wasn't running away. "My names Naruto! And someday, I'm gonna be the bestest ninja _EVER_!"

"You mean the Hogake?" asked Sakura, before she giggled. "Woopsies, I mean Hokage."

"What's that?" asked Naruto, scooting over to Sakura and helping her make the sand castle.

"It's the strongest ninja in the village. They're the leaders and heroes." explained Sakura as she started on a moat.

"Wow… I'm gonna be that when I grow up!" exclaimed Naruto, jumping up in the air and pointing to the sky. It was a very cool pose, or at least, in Naruto's mind it was.

"You're funny Naruto-kun!" exclaimed Sakura through giggles.

"Yes, yes I am…" said Naruto in a knowing voice, sitting down and crossing his arms. Sakura giggled. "Hey wait! Of course I'll be Hokage!"

"… Yeah…" Sakura smiled and her green eyes lit up. "Hey, I finished the castle!"

"Well, would you do the honors?" asked Naruto, bowing to Sakura. The little girl laughed happily and jumped on top of the sand castle, ending up in Naruto's lap. Both children were laughing happily, and when they stopped, they realized where they were. Then, they turned red and Sakura got up and giggled a bit.

"N-Naruto-kun…" stuttered Sakura. Then, she laughed. "I haven't had this much fun in a long time…"

"I've never had fun before." said Naruto. Sakura gasped.

"Really?" exclaimed the little girl. "Why not?"

"Cause everybody hates me, but I'll make that change when I'm Hokage!" exclaimed Naruto, pumping a fist in the air.

"Yeah… I bet you will…" said Sakura quietly, blushing slightly as she stared at the sand, tracing her finger through it, drawing little shapes. "You'll be the best Hokage ever…"

Naruto smiled at the girl.

"Sakura-chan, thank you… Thanks…" Naruto looked at Sakura and the girl 'eeped' and turned bright red. Naruto tilted his head. "Sakura-chan, are you okay?"

"I'm _very_ okay." said Sakura, nodding the same way Naruto had only moments ago. "So, Naruto-kun… If you've never had fun before, why are you here?"

"Because! Today is the first birthday I've had where Sarutobi-jii-san let me be alone!" exclaimed Naruto. Sakura's eyes widened and she leaned in towards Naruto.

"Naruto-kun… The Hokage is a man named Sarutobi!" whispered Sakura, as if it were some great big secret. Naruto leaned closer and stared at her.

"Really? Wait, they have called him Hoka-!" Naruto jumped up in the air, but his forehead bumped Sakura's. "Oh no, Sakura-chan!"

"I'm sorry…" mumbled Sakura. "My big forehead bumped yours…"

Naruto tilted his head.

"Your forehead's not big!" exclaimed Naruto, thinking hard for a moment. He had heard fancy words read to him from something called a "dik-chun-air-ee." "Um… Your forehead… It is so beau-tee-full, like you, and it makes me want to kiss it!"

Naruto leaned forward and gave Sakura a bit of a sloppy 'smooch' on her forehead, but the little girl who had been kissed was gaping. Someone… Someone thought her forehead wasn't big! And… He thought she was beautiful…

Sakura began giggling even more and blushed harder than before as well. Naruto thought Sakura was very cute blushing.

"I think you're very cute when you blush." said Naruto happily. Sakura smiled and launched herself at Naruto, giving him a hug.

"You're the nicest boy I've ever met." said Sakura. "I… I know you'll be the best Hokage ever."

Sakura pulled away and gasped, looking up at the sky.

"Kaa-chan said that I had to go when the sun got highest!" exclaimed Sakura. Naruto looked at her.

"Sakura-chan! I've gots an idea, how about we get married when we get older?" Naruto held out his pinky. "Wanna?"

"Okay!" Sakura's pinky shook Naruto's, and then she leant forward and kissed Naruto on the cheek. "Bye Naruto-kun!"

"Bye Sakura-chan!" exclaimed Naruto, waving as Sakura ran off. He rubbed his cheek slowly. "She… Sakura-chan… She's so pretty and nice… I gotta tell Sarutobi-jii-san!"

And Naruto scampered off towards the Hokage tower as fast as his little legs could take him, hoping to tell the Hokage of what he would be told was his first crush.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto slowly opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling of his room. No… Naruto looked to the side and ran a hand through a ink lock of hair. _Their_ room. Naruto crossed his arms behind his head and stared at the ceiling. Twenty two and married for almost one whole day. He couldn't be happier.

Everything had been going his way since he came back with Jiraiya. He passed the Chuunin exams, he asked out his long time crush, Haruno Sakura, and she said yes. Orochimaru had been killed by Sasuke and Kabuto, and the two were now partners in Konoha's ANBU. Sakura had told Naruto she had moved on, and she asked if she could be his girlfriend. And of course, he said yes.

And their relationship was wonderful. When they were together, they felt like the world was in their control, they felt like nothing could go wrong. Oh sure, they had their ups and downs, but the feeling they had when they were together was so perfect, that they never wanted to let go of each other ever again.

Naruto had proposed to her the day she became a Jounin. She had leapt into his arms and kissed him. And when Naruto had faced the Akatsuki a month after, Sakura had been there for him. And now they were married, they were one. They would be together forever…

Uzumaki Sakura's eyes slowly opened as she looked over at Naruto. She gave a tired smile and latched on to him, pulling herself closer to her husband and the Rokudaime.

"I love you, Sakura-chan…" whispered Naruto, kissing Sakura on her forehead. The woman smiled at her new husband.

"I love you too, Naruto-kun…" replied Sakura, giggling a little bit. "Naruto-kun… Should we continue from where we left off last night?"

Naruto chuckled and captured Sakura's lips in a kiss.

"I think so." said Naruto, pulling Sakura closer to him. "I love you…"

"I love you too…"

And they were one.

End


End file.
